Foudre bestiale
by Baella
Summary: Pour la crack-pairing week. LaLi ou Laxus et Lisanna. La foudre alliée aux instincts primaires. Second thème bonus : cross-over, soit les pirates... Label SPPS !
1. Pâques

Me voici avec quelque chose de nouveau ! Que je poste aujourd'hui à la place de _Fairy Drabbles_. A la base, je devais poster ce thème bonus pour la crack-pairing week samedi mais je n'avais pas fini et je n'avais pas accès à internet. Voici donc un recueil pour le LaLi sur le thème de la célébration, soit Pâques.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pâques était une de ces fêtes que les enfants normaux adoraient. Et quand ils grandissaient et devenaient adultes, ils étaient heureux de perpétuer cette tradition. Mais pas Laxus. Pour lui, Pâques c'était juste son père qui lui filait un paquet de chocolat, le regard absent en lui marmonnant un truc du genre « joyeuses Pâques fiston » avant d'aller ailleurs.

Quand il y pensait. Parce que sa mère n'aimait pas le chocolat et donc n'offrait pas de chocolats. Quant à son grand-père bah… Il faisait Pâques avec sa guilde. Il se levait, tôt le matin et disposait un peu partout dans la guilde des œufs. Laxus n'avait jamais osé aller à la chasse aux œufs avec les autres enfants. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas le chocolat alors ça n'avait aucune importance n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

C'est ce qu'il pensait en rentrant de la guilde, seul. Normalement, il aurait dû rentrer avec Lisanna mais elle s'était sentie mal. Donc elle était partie sans lui. Super journée en perspective. D'un autre côté, elle était presque distante depuis qu'elle savait qu'il ne trouvait aucun charme à Pâques. Pendant un moment il avait pensé qu'elle manigançait quelque chose. Mais non. Comment aurait-elle pu le convaincre d'aimer Pâques ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Le dragon slayer de la foudre se rendit donc, presque en trainant les pieds, chez lui. Il fut salué par sa concierge qui lui souhaita de Joyeuses Pâques malgré tout. Il lui rendit son salut avant de regagner son appartement. Il déverrouilla la porte en baillant. Il allait vraiment se faire chier ce soir sans…

C'était quoi ces trucs en chocolat sur le sol ? La surprise le figea. Là, sur le sol de son appartement, quelqu'un avait posé pleins de petits trucs en chocolats. Enfin plein… Ça allait de la porte d'entrée, juste devant la porte quand elle s'ouvrait, il n'y avait rien derrière que la porte aurait poussé, jusqu'à sa chambre. Son appartement étant petit, ça ne faisait pas un long chemin à suivre mais c'était quand même indiqué par du chocolat.

Laxus se pencha pour tout ramasser avant de marcher dessus. Qui avait fait ça ? Il vivait seul dans un appart pas très grand qu'il louait depuis qu'il était assez grand pour pouvoir vivre légalement sans ses parents. C'était donc tout petit, situé au rez-de-chaussée et loin des grandes avenues. Peu de monde à la guilde savait précisément où il habitait et personne n'avait la clé. Sauf Lisanna. Il jeta un coup d'œil au meuble de l'entrée. Il n'y avait pas ses clés.

-Lisanna ?

Pas de réponse. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas là. Un peu sur ses gardes, le blond verrouilla sa porte avant de ramasser les chocolats tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, prudent. Lisanna l'attendait sur le lit. En sous-vêtements très sexy et avec du chocolat à des endroits… intéressants. Elle lui fit des yeux en biche en le voyant arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Elle piocha dans le petit panier qu'elle avait réussi à faire tenir sur le bazar de la table de chevet et fit glisser entre ses lèvres un œuf en chocolat d'une façon assez suggestive.

-Ben je t'attendais moi. C'est ma façon de te montrer que Pâques c'est sympa…

-Pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu sois un œuf en chocolat…

-Je me serais bien tartinée de la tête aux pieds mais je pense que j'en aurais foutu partout… Sinon, tu m'aides à enlever _ça_ ?

Elle désigna de la main le chocolat sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Laxus jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine. Non, la flemme d'aller chercher une petite cuillère pour manger sa copine. Tant pis, il ferait avec les moyens du bord. Et l'année prochaine, il l'aiderait à se tartiner de chocolat. Histoire qu'elle en ait vraiment partout cette fois.

Finalement, Pâques ça avait du bon…

* * *

Laxus, gourmand ? Non, seulement quand il s'agit de Lisanna... C'est presque ironique de se faire croquer par un dragon (slayer).

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	2. Pirates !

Et voici le second bonus pour la crack pairing week ! Le thème était soit cross-over, tragédie ou un truc pour expliquer pourquoi on aime et on écrit sur ce couple et ce qu'on espère pour lui. J'ai choisi le premier. Voici donc les personnages de Fairy Tail dans l'univers de One Piece. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je ne suis pas trop entrée dans les détails avec une explication pour ce qui peut être important.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Gwen : c'est bon le chocolat ! et merci ^^

biggi salvatore : merci ^^ et tu as raison, LaLi powa !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lisanna était occupée à vomir. Tremblante, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues sales, elle vomissait. Son cœur battait vite, trop fort. Le morceau de plomb qui y était resté, que les médecins n'avaient pas retiré car jugé trop près du cœur, lui faisait mal, comme à chaque fois que son cœur se mettait à battre un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Elle frotta la cicatrice au-dessus de son cœur, machinalement. Ce morceau de plomb lui avait valu de faire une mauvaise chute et de passer deux ans dans le coma. Autant être morte. Ça lui aurait évité de tuer quelqu'un ! Ah ! Merci Mira-nee ! Merci de l'avoir enfermée pour lui faire rater son premier abordage ! Ça n'avait pas plu au capitaine Makarov quand il l'avait appris. Et le capitaine Makarov avait su faire du _Fairy Tail_ le vaisseau-mère d'une immense flotte que l'ordre mondial craignait autant qu'il admirait.

Lisanna s'était donc retrouvée du_ Fairy Tail_ si familier au _Thunder_, dirigé d'une main de fer par le petit-fils du capitaine, Laxus. Après avoir manqué de quitter la flotte, il avait repris récemment ses manies d'aller et de venir à son grès, s'embarquant pour des missions dont son équipage n'avait pas le droit de parler, même si la moindre de ses apparitions faisait les gros titres dans le journal.

Qu'on se le dise. Elle avait adoré ce navire, une fois passé le dépaysement. Laxus avait beau être autoritaire, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et malgré sa réputation avérée de coureur de jupons patenté, il ne couchait pas avec les filles de son équipage. Sauf si elles en valaient vraiment la peine. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent. Et puis… pas de frère, pas de sœur pour la couver, pour lui dire de descendre alors qu'elle grimpait trop haut à leur gout dans les voiles. Ni pour surveiller ses fréquentations, ni pour la gronder parce qu'elle frottait sans arrêt sa cicatrice, celle qu'ils auraient voulu voir disparaitre et qui se trouvait au-dessus de son cœur.

Mais elle avait tué. C'était un homme de l'équipage, qu'on avait cru fidèle au capitaine. Grand, baraqué, bâti comme une armoire à glace, brun aux yeux de velours, le visage couvert de cicatrices, un tatouage représentant la fée avec une queue de Fairy Tail et sale. Après une rencontre entre Laxus et un gradé de la Marine, alors que tout le monde se retirait et baissait sa garde, il avait commencé à sortir tranquillement, au milieu des gardes du corps, ceux qui étaient le plus proche de Laxus, un flingue. Tellement lentement que personne ne s'était demandé si c'était bizarre. Tout le monde avait hésité, une seconde, sauf Laxus qui lui tournait le dos.

Sauf Lisanna, plus jeune, moins expérimentée, les mains vierges de sang. Elle ignorait encore ce que c'était que d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Alors elle avait tiré. Et une fleur écarlate fleurit sur la chemise blanche.

-Heu ? Lisanna ? tenta Evergreen dans son dos tandis qu'elle crachait de la bile dans la mer.

L'un des trois plus anciens et plus fidèles membres de l'équipage de Laxus. Il choisissait chacun de ses hommes lui-même, avec un soin tout particulier. Lisanna savait qu'elle aurait dû être fière d'être là mais pour le moment, son estomac rebelle était un peu sa priorité.

En plus, elle allait se faire engueuler. Elle était remontée sur le bateau et elle se précipitait pour vomir. Alors certes, elle n'avait pas salit le pont mais elle n'avait rien foutu au lieu d'aider. Qu'y pouvait-elle ? Le pont avait été nettoyé ce matin, elle n'allait quand même pas le salir !

Subitement, elle se retrouva entrainée, tenue par le col des vêtements. Evergreen la regarda s'éloigner, les yeux ronds. Pourquoi ? Qui l'emmenait comme ça ? Qui était la brute épaisse dont elle allait se faire un plaisir personnel de salir les chaussures ?

-Toi tu viens avec moi.

Ah, Laxus. En fait non, elle n'allait pas salir ses belles chaussures bien cirées. Surtout pas au capitaine alors qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit d'avoir glandé. Et puis, ça aurait été terriblement cruel de gâcher le travail de la personne qui avait dû les nettoyer ce matin. Monde cruel ! Il allait lui faire sa peau parce que son pauvre petit ventre était tout secoué ! Merde alors !

Il la fit entrer dans sa cabine, ferma la porte par un coup de pied et la largua sur le canapé. Elle se releva, notant de ne pas vomir sur le tapis. Tapis vert bordé de blanc, tout simple mais suffisant à égayer la totalité de la pièce, sommairement meublée. Une table qui servait aussi de bureau, deux chaises dont une bien encombrée de dossier. Une armoire qu'on pouvait fermer, un coffre, une banquette en bois à peine assez large pour Laxus et sa forte carrure. En fait, il n'avait pas une cabine si luxueuse que ça. Lisanna se releva tandis qu'il ouvrait son armoire et en tirait un verre avec une carafe. Il fit sauter le bouchon d'un geste et remplit le verre. Il n'adressa pas un regard à sa nouvelle recrue.

-Assied-toi.

Il désigna d'un vague mouvement de tête la chaise encore libre. Le ton était sec, sans appel. Elle obéit, se disant que ce n'était pas du tout l'occasion de se rebeller. Aussi traversa-t-elle la pièce en silence et posa-t-elle ses fesses sur le siège désigné. Hum, ce n'était pas si inconfortable que ça. Juste assez douillet pour pouvoir y passer plusieurs heures sans être forcément gêné.

Il posa le verre sur la table, sèchement, sans même la regarder. Elle ne vit pas ses yeux bleus comme la mer. Il se contenta de laisser le verre sur le bureau et d'aller à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent là, figés.

-Tu devrais boire. Ça t'enlèvera ce mauvais gout.

Elle ne se fit pas prier après avoir sondé son estomac pour calculer ses chances de tout renvoyer sur le tapis. Rien n'était pire que ce gout amer dans sa bouche. Bon, allez, cul sec ! Ça brûlait. Mais ça faisait du bien là où ça passait. Elle soupira même de bien-être. Elle avait cessé de trembler. Pas mal. Mais ça n'enlevait pas son sentiment de culpabilité. Ses mains sentaient toujours la poudre, comme un rappel constant à ce qu'elle avait fait.

A ce constat, son estomac se souleva et elle porta son poing à ses lèvres, retenant à grand peine une nausée. Ah non ! Les cartes étalées sur le bureau étaient très soignées et semblaient anciennes ! Elle ne pourrait jamais le rembourser. A supposer qu'il ne les avait pas volées et qu'il la laisserait en vie assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse le rembourser. Son unique chance de survivre était éventuellement de balancer le capitaine à la flotte. Il avait mangé des années auparavant un fruit du démon qui lui avait donné un pouvoir. Ces fruits donnaient un pouvoir surnaturel à ceux qui les mangeaient mais une fois dans l'eau, ils coulaient comme des pierres, incapables de nager… Le dragon de la foudre… Tel était le fruit que Laxus avait mangé et qui lui avait donné son nom. Mira-nee avait aussi mangé un fruit du démon, celui qu'on nommait Satan'Soul, l'âme de Satan car il y avait eu tellement de malheurs autour de ce fruit qu'on l'avait dit créé et veillé par le Diable en personne. Elf-niichan avait mangé pour sa part celui du roi des bêtes. Ils formaient un impressionnant duo tous les deux. Et encore une fois, leur cadette se retrouvait dans l'ombre parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. C'était l'histoire de sa vie en fait. Son amour d'enfance virait limite coureur de jupons parce que les filles tombaient amoureuses de lui les unes après les autres, ça lui plaisait et il le cachait de moins en moins.

-Tu sais…

Laxus quitta l'appui de la fenêtre et posa son tricorne sur le bureau. Elle regarda un instant le couvre-chef. Raison numéro deux de ne pas vomir. En tout cas, pas ici. C'était très inconfortable. Elle avait l'impression d'être assise dans une pièce minée. Le moindre pas la tuerait et la seule personne capable de lui indiquer le chemin selon son bon vouloir serait Laxus.

Mort. Cette pensée lui souleva encore une fois le cœur. Elle ouvrit la bouche et avala une grande goulée, espérant que ce mouvement d'inspiration empêcherait son estomac de recracher son contenu. C'était très mal barré pour la cabine de Laxus.

-Si tu n'avais pas tiré, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu peux te laisser mourir de faim mais ça ne ramènera personne. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tout le monde ici est passé par là. J'ai même tué plus de gars que je peux en compter.

-Comment peux-tu supporter toutes ces morts ?

-J'essaye de penser aux gens que j'ai sauvé. Je ne sais pas combien y'en a mais ce côté de la médaille est plus facile à supporter. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'oublie que j'ai tué. Comme tout le monde sur ce bateau.

Elle se mit à trembler tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Comme tout le monde. Elle n'était pas seule. Ici, pas de Mirajane, pas d'Elfman pour l'écraser. Elle était comme tout le monde. Par la sœur d'untel. Elle était juste elle. Lisanna Strauss. Un membre à part de l'équipage…

Puis elle se souvint que Laxus sélectionnait lui-même tous les membres de son équipage, y compris les mousses. Alors elle… Pourquoi ? Que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'était pas un membre très connu, à cause de sa sœur et de son frère. Elle n'avait aucun mérite.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu que je vienne ici ? Par ordre de Makarov ?

Il lui adressa un sourire en guise de réponse. Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur son visage.

-Parce que tu es plus douée que tu ne le crois. Tu es capable de te fondre dans la masse comme personne. Tu peux me croire, tu peux faire de grandes choses.

-Et j'y gagne quoi ?

Le droit de vomir sur son tapis ? Oh quel honneur !

-Le droit de finir dans mon lit.

Ah d'accord, il se foutait d'elle. D'accord, il voulait jouer à ça. Elle aussi pouvait jouer à ça.

-OK mais je demande un échantillon alors.

Elle savoura la surprise qui s'afficha sur son visage. Elle venait de traumatiser son capitaine. Lisanna prit un air innocent le temps qu'il se remette.

-Ok, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir…

.

_Deux heures plus tard,_

Laxus roula hors du lit et commença à récupérer ses affaires qui avaient volé dans toute la pièce. Lisanna opta plutôt pour ramper. Elle attrapa ses affaires et commença à s'habiller. Elle en était à sa première botte quand Laxus posa la question que tout mec posait :

-Alors ça t'a plu ?

Elle ne le regarda même pas.

-Oh ben tu sais, j'ai connu mieux mais comme c'était la première fois ensembles, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute.

Elle attrapa sa seconde botte et lui jeta un coup d'œil. C'était rigolo, il faisait carrément des étincelles. Elle s'empressa de prendre la fuite, ne s'arrêtant que pour mettre son autre botte sur le seuil. Vive les vieilles bottes qui s'enfilaient toutes seules !

-Strauss ! rugit Laxus en émergeant à son tour de sa cabine. T'es morte !

Et il s'élança à sa poursuite. Elle éclata de rire. Oh oui, elle adorait le _Thunder_ !

* * *

Mais non, ça ne va pas finir dans un bain de sang ! Laxus va récupérer Lisanna (qui plaisantait quand même) et lui montrer un peu de quel bois il se chauffe.

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


End file.
